First Time Dean Met Sam
by shallowz
Summary: John, Mary, and Dean prepare for baby Sam. The latest in the First Series.


Title: First Time Dean Met Sam

Author: shallowz

Characters: John, Mary, Dean, Sam

Warnings/spoilers: none, pre-series

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. No profit being made … etc.

Summary: John, Mary, and Dean prepare for baby Sam. The latest in the First Series.

Thanks to Harrigan for the beta job!

1.

John didn't think it was possible to feel as excited about a second pregnancy as much as the first, but he felt the same thrill he had when Mary was carrying Dean. John also learned how entertaining it was to introduce Dean to the various _expecting_ phases of pregnancy. Once Dean got the concept of what 'baby' meant, his enthusiasm trumped theirs on any given day.

The first time Dean saw his upcoming sibling was in an ultrasound picture. Dean was peering over John's shoulder as they sat in the Impala after finishing with Mary's doctor's visit. Arms folded across the front seat and standing on the back seat, Dean asked, "Mommy, did you eat peanuts to make a baby?"

John had to agree that a peanut was a fair comparison. He had flipped that photo around more than a few times to see if he could literally make heads or tails of the whitish blob in the middle of it. Didn't matter. When the photo was passed back to her, Mary just gazed at it wearing the soft smile that was one of his favorites.

"No, honey," she said amused.

"How did the baby get in there?" he'd asked, his little face scrunched up.

John had a flash of, "Dean, mommy and I had hot, dirty sex in the back seat of the Impala, and we made a baby." It was a very fond (and stirring) memory, but not one he felt was appropriate to share with his three year old.

Mary looked to John, saw his panicked expression, and smirked. He widened his eyes, turning on what his wife called 'his poor neglected puppy look'. Rolling her own eyes she muttered, "I'll take this one, but you get to do 'the talk' when he starts thinking girls smell good and is waxing whimsical about the color of their hair."

John quickly agreed to the arrangement with the hopes he would be older, wiser, and would have time to find plenty of good reference material.

With illustrations.

2.

The first time Dean felt the baby he was leaning against Mary while they were all watching TV. Mary had given a soft gasp, and Dean was suddenly sitting upright and holding a hand to his cheek.

"What?" John hadn't leapt to concern, but he reserved the right to go there.

"Mommy?" Dean questioned, looking at her growing belly.

"That was the baby moving," she said with a grin, one hand on her stomach, the other resting against Dean's back. She nudged John with her elbow, and he relaxed.

"Baby moves? In there?" Dean was completely awed by this development.

"Yes, the baby moves inside," she assured him. "The baby is growing bigger."

"Okay," he said distracted, then leaned closer to her stomach to say in a loud whisper, "do it again," before he rested his head back against her stomach.

Bemused, Mary stroked the blonde head while also waiting for the next movement. When it happened again, she could feel Dean smile against her belly.

Dean grabbed John's hand and showed him the best spot to place it. They spent the next hour ignoring the TV, and catching the baby's movements until Dean had decided the baby was taking a 'nap'.

At that point, the baby became 'Baby' and real to Dean.

3.

John and Mary had discussed Dean being involved with making plans for Baby. They didn't want him to feel ignored or worried that another child would take all the attention away from him. It proved needless. Dean just assumed it was his right to be part of the decision making process.

Case in point …

The Car Seat.

The look on Dean's face when they showed him Baby's new infant seat was one he would get when attempting to eat cooked cabbage.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mary asked. "You remember we talked about the fact that your old seat is too worn out for Baby, right?"

John grinned remembering every one of those long nights _wearing_ _out_ that seat.

Cruising around town, baby Dean humming in the back, and Mary sleeping in the passenger side. Originally, it was done to help Dean sleep, but it held the added benefit of Mary getting some much needed rest. Mary had protested that with him working he should be getting some sleep himself, but John never could express just how happy it made him to have his two beautiful blondes napping away in Impala while they rumbled though the streets of Lawrence.

Best nights ever.

John shook free of the memory and looked at Dean's obviously troubled face. Going down on one knee in the shopping aisle he pulled Dean in to sit on his other leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Ducks?"

John wasn't quite sure if he was asking or saying. The material on the seat was covered with bright yellow ducks. Cute and colorful.

They could see Dean gearing up on what he needed to say, and they let him take his time. Rushing Dean never worked.

With a disgusted glance at the benign infant seat, Dean, in a dismayed tone, asked, "in the car?"

John wasn't about to look at Mary. He could tell she was doing her best not to laugh.

"Okay, no ducks in the car," Mary assured, quickly shoving the car seat back on the shelf. She kept her face turned away, and John knew she was giving herself time to compose herself.

Swallowing hard, John nodded in agreement as he rubbed a hand over Dean's soft hair. Dean exhaled a huge sigh, and was clearly relieved his parents could see the error of their ways.

Dean gave his seal of approval on a new black based seat with black and white plaid material.

Later John and Mary tested the seat to see if it would work in the car. Not only was it a good fit, it looked _great_. John turned to Mary.

"Ducks?"

"In the car?" Mary shot back.

"What were we thinking?" John grinning.

"Good thing our son knows how to accessorize _his_ car."

One day John watched Dean going from the Impala to the house and back again. Usually he was carrying something from the house to the car. John assumed he was playing.

4.

It wouldn't be the first time that the Impala was Dean's playground.

As usual it was easy for John to lose time watching his son, and then he noticed there was something oddly familiar with Dean's actions. It wasn't until he started watching Mary bustling around the house that he figured out what was going on.

Mary made up the crib with freshly washed sheets. Dean made up the back seat with one of his old baby blankets that was soft from so many washings.

Mary sorted out the books on the shelf. Dean moved a couple of his favorite, obviously well-loved, baby books to the car.

Mary arranged the toys in the toy box. Dean filled a small plastic bucket with toys, and placed them on the floor by the back seat.

Mary stood in the doorway to the nursery with one hand resting on her belly studying the room with a critical eye to make sure everything was ready. Dean stood in the open back door of the Impala with his little hands resting on his hips, and giving his own efforts a critical look to make sure everything was ready.

Mary was nesting, and apparently, so was Dean.

It took John five minutes to tell Mary why he was laughing so hard.

5.

"Dean, I need your help."

Dean was seated on the hood of the Impala, while John bent over so he could be eye level with his son. Big green eyes met his solemnly.

"How?"

"We need to look after your mom because Baby should be coming soon."

Those eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really." He couldn't help grinning at the excitement of his little boy. It had been a very long wait for Dean. "So, I want you to be on the look out for any weird faces or sounds your mom makes, okay?"

Dean nodded. "You want to get to the hospital."

John laughed. He knew he could count on his kid. Call it bias, call it whatever, but his boy was smart and he was quick.

And sneaky. John discovered that a few days later watching as Dean managed to be with Mary all the time without her being aware of it.

He'd have to remember that.

6.

John was in the driveway working on the mower when he heard a thunking noise. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Dean coming down the back stairs. Mary's overnight bag whacking each step as he dragged it behind him.

"Dean?"

"Mommy made a funny face," he reported without stopping. John stood up quickly, shoving the mower into the garage.

"Mary!" He called running, skidding to a stop as Mary came through the door. "Mary?"

"Feels like it's time," Mary started down the steps, taking John's offered hand. "It might be the contractions making me stupid, but I can't find my bag."

"Dean's got it covered," John grinned as they both took a couple of seconds to watch Dean making bumpy, but steady progress to the Impala.

"Oh, that's good." Mary wrinkled her nose. "Put a blanket on the seat … just in case."

John laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and supporting her to the car. "Already done."

John reached over to pull open the back door for his son. Dean heaved the bag to the floor, and scrambled over it to get to his own car seat. John settled Mary in the front. Closing Mary's door, he checked to see that Dean had buckled himself in. Closing Dean's door, John tore around the car and flung himself in behind the wheel. In less than a minute from the time Dean came out of the house, they were on their way.

Dean chanting, "Baby's coming, Baby's coming", did an admirable job of making Mary laugh through the contractions, and weirdly giving John the confidence they'd make it to the hospital this time.

It didn't have to make sense.

7.

They made it with about a half an hour to spare. By the time they had Mary situated in a room, and Dean left in the hands of a hospital volunteer, the contractions were coming hard and fast. John reached Mary close to the last of the contractions and offered his hand. She took it with a raised brow and smirked when he winced at her grip.

For the briefest of moments John felt an odd melancholy when the doctor's hands were the first to touch their son. Mary's hand tightened briefly in his, and when he looked to her he saw she that she felt the same. A loud cry brought them out of it, and a healthy baby boy was placed in John's arms. Screaming and waving his tiny arms, this baby was just as beautifully messy as their first.

He had worried that he couldn't possibly love another child like he did Dean. Now, he realized out of all the worries this new baby brought with him, that wasn't one he had to keep on the list.

Mary's smile took John's breath away.

8.

Dean looked up immediately when John walked into the waiting room. Opening up his arms, John caught Dean when he flew into them.

"Baby's here?"

"Baby's here. Wanna meet him?"

Dean nearly bouncing out of his arms answered that easily enough. Twirling a giggling Dean around with him, they headed towards Mary's room for their oldest to meet their youngest.

How cool was _that_?

John's heart gave a little lurch seeing Mary sitting up in the bed with a blanket snuggled baby in her arms. He wondered if there would ever come a day when he wouldn't want to take a mental snapshot of the best moments of their lives.

Mary, smiling that smile, shifting their youngest to be seen was definitely one.

Feeling Dean straining to look closer, John realized he better get on with the meeting before Dean gave up on him and took matters in his own hands.

John eased in beside Mary, and slid an arm around her shoulders. He settled Dean on his bent leg nearest to his mother. Dean clearly had enough of waiting and leaned over his own knees. Silently, they watched as Dean took a look at his brother for the first time.

Dean didn't say a word.

Mary and John exchanged a bemused look.

Dean carefully reached out to touch one of the baby's hands, looked delighted when a very tiny hand wrapped around his thumb. Their son looked over his shoulder at John.

"You must feel really, really big," he whispered.

John laughed softly with Mary, both recalling a time in the Impala's back seat, shammy cloths, and a yowling baby. Overwhelmed, relieved and so completely awestruck.

Looking down at their son studying his little brother, John didn't feel any less of those emotions after going through a conventional delivery.

Leaning closer to get right in his brother's face, Dean grinned.

"Hi, Sammy. I'm Dean."

And that moment?

John wanted to hold onto forever.


End file.
